schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Friendship Forming
Season 6 Episode 2 "Friendship Forming" It’s Tuesday the second of September, day 2, Duane comes in from is locker and Chelsea Cortez meets up with him, this time she back to stay, the last two years she didn’t come to school. Chelsea asked Duane if he had gotten gauges, he tells her that they are fake earplugs. Duane and Chelsea walks in Mr. Louth’s room, Duane had to print out the summer reading paper. Chelsea is reading Duane’s schedule, they have no classes together, she left and Mr. Louth asked Duane If he ever was going to say him or ask to use the printer. Duane walks over and tells him that he looked busy talking to people. Mr. Louth laughed! Duane left to go to English. Everyone sits and She doing attendance it seems like a lot of people are out. After attendance people starts coming in late Tom, kiersten, and 3 other people. The annoying thing is that every time someone came in late, The teacher mentioned the citizen credit to each person telling them to start not to get a total of 10 abensses or lateness. She goes on about the king, Elvis Presley who she loves so much,ms he has a statue of him that a student gave to her. She’s giving everyone a second chance to do the summer reading paper, but they ran out of time again so she’ll collect contact paper and other stuff tomorrow. Duane gets to Math, they start off with getting their assign seats. Duane sits all the way in the back, near Mr. Kingsley and she is really loud. Arthur is really loud with Dom, joking around with people, Duane kinda see Arthur as annoying, maybe because he looks like kuntakinte… In art, All the underclassmen is here in the class, Keira sits next to Duane, this kid Ryan is switched in the class, Ms. Collins sits him next to Duane. He knows Keira and he asked Duane if he’s new. Duane told him he’s been here since 9th grade, Duane mentioned his blog, Then Ryan defiantly remembers him. He was glade that Duane didn’t talk about him. Duane told him it’s not about that it’s about his life in school. Keira’s friend wants to sit near Keira so she switches with Duane. Duane sits at the end next to this kid Nate McCall who looks like he’s going to shoot up the class…. After leaving off on a little project in art, Duane heads to Guitar class. Brian holds the door open for Duane, and Duane sees that he bought his own guitar. Morgan comes, she sitting with another friend in the class, Duane and Brian are talking. Brian shoes Duane a video of him in a little garage band covering Seven Nation Army by White stripes. Brian plays a little bit of bass, and it’s pretty good. It’s time for lunch, Morgan hopes that no one sits at her table that she sat at for the past 2 years. They get there and the table is free. But they are waiting for the rest of their friends. Then Becca comes, she sits at the table because she don’t have anywhere else to sit. Tai, from last year and her friends wants to sit at the table but, Morgan comes and tells them that there’s other people coming to sit here and she don’t mean to be a bitch about it. The girls wasn’t happy about it but they moved. After lunch, and another 30 minutes of guitar class, it’s psychology class. This time there’s a lot of people. The teach had gotten a seating chart, Duane sees this kid Tony that he knew in 10th grade that he met from Tony the stoner. Tony was excited that Duane was in the class, and they sit right next to each other. In front of them is Dylan and Chris. The teach passes out little papers with numbers on them numbers 1-6. Duane had gotten a two. Tony didn’t receive a card, Dylan and a Duane both had 2s. Tony told ms. lord that he don’t have a card, she told him that he is a wild card and he can go to any group he wants, Duane and Dylan are flashing their 2 cards to Tony,moony chooses to be in group two. Duane and Tony starts laughing, they got their way. The twos, Duane, Tony, Dylan, Adam, Dustin and Shannon are twos. They pare off, Dylan and Tony are partners, Adam and Dustin are partners and Duane is partners with Shannon. Shannon is a Junior girl, with short blonde hair, soft voice and kinda shy. They have to interview each other with the questions on the paper then they will stand up for the class to read…